


After the Storm

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Injury, M/M, Marriage, Quidditch, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Oliver’s reflexes save Marcus from a nasty collision with the ground. But, Marcus is still injured. Can Oliver survive Marcus’ trip to St. Mungos?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Kudos: 46
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 26 - Rare Pair in 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Hats off to gaeilgerua, once again, for making sure that my writing doesn't suck when I write late at night ...
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50577786088/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Oliver hated this ward at St. Mungo’s. He wasn’t sure if it was worse as a patient or a visitor. It was definitely not where he planned to end up after today’s game.

Things had been going well until the storm started. Marcus had command of the pitch, and he had authority at the hoops. Puddlemere was in control, and the snitch had just appeared. When the rain started, it skewed his view of the field and Marcus. A crack of the bat and a flash of lighting ruined everything. He missed their seeker catching the snitch as he raced towards the ground to catch Marcus.

“Mr. Wood, are you alright?” The healer’s question brought Oliver out of his thoughts and back to the present. “We need to speak about Mr. Flint’s injuries and treatment plan. Could you join me in the hall?”

Oliver pushed himself up from his chair before he leaned over to kiss Marcus on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon, love. I need ye to get better so we can go home.”

Oliver followed the healer into the hallway. Rubbing his hand over the stubble he could feel on his jaw, Oliver waited for her to speak.

“Mr. Flint has a broken arm, a separated shoulder, and a mild concussion.” The healer put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “We will need to keep him overnight. He will need to take Skel-Gro for the next week to help his bones heal. We are lucky you caught him before he hit the ground.”

“When can I take him home?” Oliver sagged against the wall of the hallway. “I dinna think I have ever seen him this still. Even in his sleep, he can run me out of the bed.”

“We have given him a potion to help him sleep and be still.” The healer smiled as she watched Oliver pull himself away from the wall and begin to pace the hallway. “He will need to continue to take both potions every four hours for the next few days. He can go home after he has regained consciousness and can stand to keep his eyes open in a room lit with three candles.”

“How soon will that be?” Oliver stopped his pacing and looked into the healer’s eyes. “I need to get him home so I can take care of him. He will fight ye on everything after he wakes up.”

“I promise we will let you take your husband home as soon as he clears our concussion protocols.” The healer smiled and gestured back towards the ward where Marcus was sleeping. “I’m guessing that there is nothing I can do to convince you to go home and rest. Shall I see what I can do to find you an almost comfortable place to sleep near him?”

“Thank ye.” Oliver spoke over his shoulder as he walked back into the ward. “It would be great if we could push a cot together with the bed he is sleeping in. We always seem to sleep better when we are beside each other.”

Oliver spent the next few hours watching Marcus sleep and trying not to beg him to wake up. It scared him to think about what could have happened if he had not gotten to Marcus before he hit the ground. Just the thought of Marcus more broken than he already was was keeping him awake. “I’ll just put my head on the bed for a minute.” Oliver muttered as he ran a hand through Marcus’ hair.

“Mr. Wood, wake up. We have found a way to make both of you more comfortable,” the healer whispered as she shook Oliver’s shoulder. “Just wake up long enough to crawl into the other side of the bed. I don’t want you to fall out of that chair and give me another patient in the morning.”

“Marc is okay?” Oliver rubbed his eyes and struggled to follow the healer’s instructions. “He is so still. Are ye sure he is okay?”

“He is perfectly fine, Mr. Wood.” The healer struggled to remove Oliver’s shoes as he climbed into the extended bed. “Let’s just get you tucked in beside your husband. Your questions can wait for answers until morning.”

The healer smiled as she watched Oliver curl around Marcus as he settled into the bed. “Sweet dreams, gentlemen. Tomorrow is a new day, and we will have many things to discuss before you can go home.”

_Reports from St. Mungo’s_   
_Bart Cubbins, Reporter_   
_Quidditch Weekly_

_Marcus Flint-Wood was escorted home this afternoon by his husband, Oliver Flint-Wood, after spending three days in the wards of St. Mungo’s following a bludger hit during last weekend's game. He was seen with his arm in a cast and his husband’s arm around his waist._

_“Marcus Flint-Wood will be off the pitch for the next few weeks to heal from his injuries. Oliver Flint-Wood will be taking time away from the pitch to stay with his husband as he recovers.” Philbert Derevill, Puddlemere United’s manager announced at his weekly press chat. “We are looking forward to their return to the pitch. We were fortunate that Oliver was able to catch Marcus before he hit the ground and suffered more severe injuries.”_

_Further questions about the Flint-Woods were not answered as Mr. Derevill moved forward with his weekly briefing..._


End file.
